The present invention relates to window assemblies and, in particular, to a latching mechanism for horizontally slidable window units.
A latching mechanism for horizontally slidable window units is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,019. That mechanism comprises a rotary latching arm mounted for rotation on an edge wall of an inside window unit, and a catch mounted on an inwardly facing surface of an outer window unit. In such an arrangement, there may occur a tendency for the user, once having unlatched the window units, to use the latch as a handle to slide the associated window unit open and closed. However, the rotary mounting of the latch is relatively unsupported since it is disposed on an edge wall of the window unit, and may tend to be damaged after the repeated applications of force thereto. Also, the latch/catch hardware is exposed in full view, whereas it may be desirable from an aesthetics standpoint that the hardware be covered as much as possible.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a latch for horizontally slidable window units in which the latching hardware is substantially out of view and the latching arm is reinforced to resist being damaged if used as a handle to slide a window unit.